


The Time Peter Got a Text

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Family Fluff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Multi, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sam Wilson is a little shit, The avengers suck as parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Peter gets a text, the avengers have codes and no one can give advice.SHORT AND UNEDITED





	The Time Peter Got a Text

Peter 15

 

No ones, Peter decided, in the tower could possibly be the best person to go to for advice. Tony would not be very helpful, Bucky and Steve wore so out of touch it was a wonder they could use their touch screen phones at all. Wanda was secretly infatuated with a toaster, Black Widow even with her 'Spider-Mom' mode was far to intimidating, Bruce really had no idea, and Clint, Sam and Scott would be embarrassing. 

In dispair Peter flopped down on the couch, Falcon was struggling to turn the page on his holographic newspaper on armchair across.

"Why so serious?" he joked to the young teen, Peter didn't respond but the more he thought about it the more he realised that Sam might be helpful when isolated.

"What do you do," he started off slowly, "when the girl you do Declathon with asks to be partners with you and later sends you a text saying she's glad that we're partners and when should we have a study night?" If Sam could have lowered his newspaper and raised an eye brow he would.

"A girl, you say?" He clarifies slowly, and it dawns on Peter what a bad choice he made.

"Y-yes?" he answers looking over. And from there, it all started spiralling for Peter. He tried, he really did but he couldn't help it. Sam was already shouting for the others before his mind could catch up. But soon various Avengers entered the room, and saw Peter.

"What is this Wilson, you used Code: 1194," Bucky glowered, Peter couldn't help but wonder what code:1194 was. 

"Peter has romance troubles," Sam sang glancing hauntingly and Peter whose draw had dropped. He wad shocked and angry. Sam had called Bucky, Steve, Natasha and Wanda for this!

 

"No, no damn way are any of you helping me for this reason exactly. I asked Sam, hoping he obtained common sense. No, I'm leaving before this can escalate," he said making way towards the door, but Steve was already getting F.R.I.D.A.Y to deadlock it. Peter panicked, he did not want this happening. He should have asked Wanda, wait no Tony? Oh forget it they already know. Running to grab his backpack that was resting by the bench he slapped on his shooters, giving the assembled team a grin, he burst out onto the balcony. To say there was swearing was an understatement, even Steve went as far as to say 'crap'. But Peter was already crawling his way around the tower to his room. He knew Tony would grill him later for this, already cameras were zooming in from the towers vast expanse of CCTV.

Sliding the glass open he slid inside his room.

"Hey F.R.I.D.AY, can you lock my door?" He asked the AI.

"Certainly Mr. Parker, although I am required to alert Mr. Stark about this unusual action for this time of day," she informed him but Peter didn't care, he was free of having to talk about what to do about this girl with a group of Avengers. Lying back on his bed he allowed himself to scroll social media for a while. He found a few memes which he sent to Shuri, and saved an embarrassing Iron Man meme for Stark.

"Mr. Parker, Agent Romanov is approaching your door," The AI alerted him, Peter waited until the knock on the door.

"Peter? Can I come in?" Natasha asked through the door, Peter smirked, maybe he should have some fun.

"Sure," he called back and he heard her twist the knob, but it didn't open.

"Unlock your door," she demanded.

"It's unlocked," he answered trying to sound confused.

"Don't bullshit me, F.R.I.D.A.Y code: 3824," Natasha ordered and she stepped through a moment later to meet Peter's gaping face.

"Tony installed it, we can override your order's to F.R.I.D.A.Y at any time," she explained shutting the door behind her before approaching Peter and passing him a jam sandwich. Peter didn't know whether to be shocked, impressed or annoyed. 

"All I wanted was to ask a question and everyone freaks," he groans taking a bite of the unhealthy bread that Steve tried to stop everyone from buying. 

"That's what happens when your the baby," Natasha tells him taking a seat on his desk chair, "where's the text?" Peter brings up the message and chucks his phone to Nat who catches it easily. She scans the texts, and the few previous ones.

"You didn't leave her on read, well done," she compliments him. 

"So?" Peter prompts sitting up, his hands fiddle with the sheets impatiently.

"You don't take advice, you go with your gut," the agent informs him, chucking the phone back and heading for the door, "don't treat her badly and don't have sex." Peter was pink before she had opened the door, he gaped in the silence for a few moments. At least it was better than Steve's attempt at 'The Talk,' apparently the avengers forget that Peter's school, did in fact have Health Class. 

 

"Boss is approaching your door, he is not pleased," F.R.I.D.A.Y informed him almost as soon as he flopped down on his bed.

"Peter!" Tony yelled hammering on the door.


End file.
